El Final
by Pearl Parkinson
Summary: Porque toda historia tiene un comienzo y un fin.


Hola a todos, bienvenidos a esta pequeña historia. Es un one-shot que participa en el desafío del mes de julio "¿Qué epilogo ni que ocho cuartos?" del foro La noble y ancestral casa de los Black. Muchas Gracias por leer, espero les guste.

Disclaimer: Todo es de JK, yo solo juego con sus personajes.

EL FINAL

Por mas que intentara, era imposible despegar la mirada de la escena que ocurría frente a ella. Ambos rubios sentados, en la orilla de aquella majestuosa fuente de piedra, donde infinidad de veces era ella la que se sentaba con él. Era su lugar favorito, la rubia se sonrojaba cada vez que descubría a Draco mirándola y soltaba una risita nerviosa y hacia que Draco sonriera también, le daban nauseas.

Lo peor de todo, no era la proximidad, ni el momento tan íntimo que parecían compartir, era que reconocía la mirada en los ojos de él cuando miraba a Astoria. La reconocía perfectamente, ya que ella fue dueña de esa mirada por años. La miraba embelesado, observando cada detalle de su rostro, completamente perdido. Pansy Parkinson observaba como el amor de su vida se le escapaba de entre sus dedos.

- Es inevitable.- dijo una sombría voz a su espalda que le erizo la piel.- Ella es pura, limpia, respetable, agradable, sin complicaciones. Sin mencionar que posee la belleza de los Greengrass.- Continuo Theodore casi para el mismo.- Tu jamás dejaras de ser la chica que quiso entregar al gran Harry Potter al señor tenebroso, han pasado años y nada ha sido olvidado.-

- Basta.- lo interrumpió Pansy con la voz quebrada, tratando de controlar las lágrimas que ya surcaban sus mejillas, pero era imposible, sus pablaras la cortaban como si fueran cuchillas en el pecho y con cada enunciado, estas parecían retorcerse en su interior.

- No, tu lo sabes, solo te niegas a aceptarlo.- Theodore se paró a su lado y viéndola de reojo siguió diciendo.- A él le importa demasiado su futuro, su fortuna y su reputación. Su familia está casi arruinada, solo un milagro salvara a Lucios del beso del dementor. Su fortuna sufrió una grande caída en la guerra, así que ahora tiene que hacer la suya propia, tu le estorbas…-

- Theo…-

- No eres adecuada…-

- Cállate.-

- No eres suficiente para él.-

- CALLATE NOTT!- Grito con todas sus fuerzas. Saco rápidamente su varita y le lanzo un maleficio con todo el odio del mundo, pero Theodor lo desvió fácilmente.

A éste siguieron una lluvia de maleficios que retumbaban en las paredes del pasillo, iluminándolo de rojo y azul y a Theo se le hacia cada vez mas difícil esquivar. Ninguno de los dos fue capaz de escuchar unos rapidos pasos que se aproximaban a ellos.

- PAN!- Gritó Draco.- que demonios haces.- exclamaba mientras se acercaba a ella con cautela.- PANSY!-

El ultimo maleficio hizo estallar el candelabro sobre Theodore, haciéndole cortes en la piel y mandando su camisa con sangre. Pansy se dejo caer al fin al suelo con la respiración agitada y manos temblorosas. Draco corrió a su lado.

- Hey… Pansy.- le decía mientras quitaba un mecho de cabello negro de su rostro.

- No me toques.- le contesto amenazante con voz tan decidida que Draco solo pudo retroceder.

- Tú tienes la decisión Pansy.- le dijo Theo ya de pie.- Mi proposición sigue en pie. A media noche, en mi casa. No esperare ni un minuto mas.-

Theo se fue dejando a un Draco confundido y a una Pansy aún más furiosa. Las lágrimas habían parado, ahora tenía los ojos y garganta secos, sudor en la frente y el corazón agarrotado. Sus piernas no parecían responderle, así que siguió sentada en el piso de piedra con Draco de compañía.

- ¿Qué fue todo eso?- Pregunto Draco después de un rato.- Pareciera que quisieras matarlo.

- Lo hubiera logrado sino hubieras llegado.- le dijo sin una gota de ironía.

Eso lo hizo callar por otro largo rato. Pansy logro regular su respiración y su mente ahora estaba en blanco, como si hubiera un botón de pausa y Draco lo hubiera oprimido. Estaba agotada de pensar, su cerebro solo funcionaba para mantener a su cuerpo vivo.

- Theodore se va a Egipto.- Dijo Pansy al fin sacando a Draco de sus pensamientos, y ahora la miraba interrogante con una ceja levantaba que le recordaba demasiado a Blaise.- Quiere que vaya con él.-

Draco la miraba como si le estuviera hablando en otro idioma, la pelinegra no se atrevía a establecer contacto visual.

- A que irías tu a Egipto.- le dijo con un bufido.- Y con él de acompañante ni más ni menos.-

Pansy se quedó callada sin saber como responderle. Seguia miran:

- Para dejarte ser feliz con Astoria.-

Draco se quedó mudo, petrificado al instante, mientras sentía como su estómago se revolvía violentamente. Trato de buscar su mirada, pero Pansy tenía los ojos clavados un punto del piso. Las palabras simplemente parecían estar atoradas en su garganta. Mientras su boca estaba quieta, su mente trabaja al máximo.

- Astoria?- consiguió decir.- Yo soy feliz contigo.-

- No te atrevas a mentirme Draco.- le dijo enfrentándolo al fin y su expresión hizo que un escalofrio recorriera la espalda del rubio.

- No miento.- le dijo con seriedad.- Pansy, te conozco de toda la vida, eres …. eres … todo lo que conozco…-

- Y eso no es suficiente…-

- ¿Pero de donde carajos sacas todo eso?- le dijo comenzando a perder la paciencia. - ¿eso es lo que pasaba con Theodore? ¿ Que te ha dicho ese grandísimo cabrón? –

- Se que te avergüenzas de mi. S el motivo por el que nunca me presentas a tus compañeros del ministerio, a tu jefe, porque nunca salimos de esa asquerosa mansión.-

- Pan, ellos no lo entenderían, y yo solo necesito ganarme su confianza. Tu deberías hacer lo mismo.-

- Y la menor de los Greengrass te ayudara a hacerlo, lo entiendo.-

Deja de decir estupideces.- le dijo maldiciendo a Theodor mil veces.- Astoria es amiga de la familia de hace años…-

- YO soy amiga de tu familia de hace años, eso no hace que me invites al baile anual del ministerio, ni a desayunar los viernes en el caldero chorreante con gente importante del ministerio.-

Draco se quedó helado.

- Pansy yo te amo a ti. No dejes que la opinión de los demás se meta en tu cabeza.- dijo estirando su mano hacia la mejilla de ella.- Astoria va porque así hace contactos de negocios, al igual que yo con sus conocidos.-

- Claro, negocios muy bueno para tu fortuna.-

- YA BASTA!-

- Basta tú! He visto como la miras, como si fuera la última maldita bruja sangre pura del planeta. No lo soporto. Yo te amo, pero todo esto me supera, no puedo…. Me voy.-

Pansy se levantó del suelo de golpe y comenzó a caminar con paso decidido.

- Y te vas con Thedore.- le grito entre molesto y sorprendido.- ¿Que te puede dar Theodore Nott que no pueda yo?

- Una oportunidad.- le contesto al instante antes de retirarse.

Eran las 11:52 de la noche y Theodore sentía que el tiempo no podía ir más lento. Las manecillas del reloj retumbaban en su oído como el conteo de una bomba a punto de explotar. De la nada se escucho un golpe seco desde la biblioteca y sin pensarlo dos veces, salió corriendo haca allá, para encontrarse con Pansy sacudiéndose con furia el polvo de la ropa.

- Odio la red flu.- le dijo al verlo en la entrada.

- Llegas muy puntual, inusual en ti.- le dijo cruzándose de brazos dedicándole una sonrisa juguetona.

- Entre mas pronto nos vayamos, mejor.- le dijo acercándose a Theo, lo suficiente para que él notara los ojos rojizos e hinchados de Pansy.

Theo le dio un golpecito con su varita al equipaje y este se encogió hasta caber por completo en la palma de su mano y se lo guardo en la túnica de viaje que llevaba puesta, tomo a Pansy de la mano y la guio hasta el patio trasero. En una de las bancas que daban hacia el estanque se encontraba una cajita musical con una hada bailarina encima.

- Creí haberla perdido hace años.- le dijo Pansy esbozando una sonrisa.

La dejaste en vacaciones de navidad, en segundo grado.- dijo mirando a todos lados menos a la chica.- Por cierto, lamento que todo esto esté pasando de esta manera.- le confesó al suelo.

No es verdad.- contesto Pansy dándole un pequeño golpe en el hombro, a lo que Theodore respondió con su sombría sonrisa.

Tomo a Pansy de la cintura y coloco la cajita musical en sus manos, dándole un casto beso en los labios.

- Yo te haré feliz el resto de tu vida, no te arrepentirás de tu decisión. Tienes mi palabra.- Dijo antes de desaparecer.


End file.
